I Was Made for Lovin' You
by Sandra Moore7474
Summary: After two fail marriages Adam Copland aka Edge find a new woman he can love and she loves him. They met during his time way from wrestling because he was out with an injury. Edge and Rhino OC
1. His New Start

**Chapter 1-His New Start**

"Dude get out of the house for a minute," Jason aka Christen said

"Man I have bum arm plus I have to go see the trainers,"

"Just for one drink," Terry aka Rhino said

"Dude I don't know,"

"Fine stay home look at the four walls,"

"Guys I know you trying to help but I don't feel like going out tonight,"

"Find,"

"Alright I'll go out but only drink I can't drive so one drink and that's it,"

"Alright man lets go,"

Than the guys want out to the bar and they got a booth so no one can come over and talking their ears off about wrestling and it was pretty busy for a Tuesday night and Adam seen a cute girl she look like she was in her late teens early twenties and Adam keep looking at her and one of her friends notice he was looking at her and her best friend.

"Shawnee he is checking you out,"

"Who,"

"The guy with the broken arm,"

"Why would you like come to the bar if you have a broken arm," Shawna said. 

"He cute but he look like dork,"

"Come on now Shawnee you haven't had a boyfriend in two years and you know the holidays be here and you be alone again,"

"Nah I go see my parents and family,"

"Yeah right,"

Meanwhile Adam was looking at Shawna and they was talking how things been since the tragic death of their friend.

"Shame he couldn't tell Vince no,"

"Adam what's wrong?"

"Nothing I am going to sound like JBL here for a minute I think I found the next Mrs. Adam Copland,"

"Keep it up you going to be like Ric," Terry said

"Only difference is I don't have kids yet and I think she is checking me out too,"

"Which one,"

"The one with white shirt and tight mini skirt on,"

"She is cute right now if Denise was here she would hit me and I better stop looking at her,"

"I wonder her friend is single," Terry said

"I don't know they are hot though," Adam said

"Wonder what they talking about," Tracy said

"Who cares I am out of here it's too noisy in here for me tonight my head hurting,"

"This the only bar got the hot guys and we last of our group single,"

"I don't know Trace you can take them men over there,"

"I wonder if they single I don't know you work here ever seen them here before,"

"No only that other dude who is wrestler was in the movie Marines,"

"Oh yeah he is cool but not my type,"

"He is minds if he didn't have a girlfriend,"

"Yeah little too snobby for him,"

"Yeah alright where you want to go,"

"I need to go home and study,"

"I didn't know you taking up summer classes,"

"Yeah I fail one of my classes last term so I am taking it up now so I can go to the next level,"

"That's one thing I am going to do is not party too hard I'll see you later girl thanks for the drink," Tracey said

"Yeah see ya," Shawna said

"Dam she is leaving,"

"Will maybe you can see her on Friday she comes in here for ladies night," Tracy said walking over that's my best friend you keep looking at,"

"Oh thank you Tracy," Adam said

"You are welcome so where is the champ at tonight," 

"Who knows but you have two former champs here by the way you know who we are," Jason said

"I know John Cena he comes sometimes and Dave Batista but that's all,"

"Oh we are wrestlers too," Terry said.

"Cool,"

Than Tracy called her best friend and to tell her that Adam is single and that he is pro wrestler.

"Hello,"

"Hey it's me I want over to them guys and talk to them and they all are wrestlers and get this the one with the bum arm he is single and I told him you come in there Friday,"

"Yeah I don't know they go and killing their wives and kid I don't know maybe I should pass,"

"You have a good point but you never know he might be your great one you always talk about,"

"Yeah and he could be my nightmare too,"

"You never know hey my bro is a big wrestling fan why don't we pay him a visited tomorrow and we can get the load down on him and his friend,"

"Which one you like,"

"The one name Terry he is hot and he is single and he got a kid but he still is cute,"

"I don't know I am not a super model nothing he might not like me,"

"Maybe he don't want a super model come Shawnee you a great person and you are pretty enough to go with anyone you want you need to get over Jackson he wasn't good for you,"

"Yes he was he was but he cheated on me one too many times,"

"I know that's why I said he wasn't good for you,"

"Alright I'll give it a shot but you got to give his friend a shot too,"

"Deal,"

Than the girls got off the phone and the next day they paid a visited to Tracey's brother and to find the scoop on Terry and Adam.

"What brings you two here,"

"Will little bro we want to know about two wrestlers we had seen at the bar last night,"

"Who you two ran into,"

"Adam Jay and Terry we want to know about Adam and Terry Jay is married,"

"Oh my god you two met Edge and Rhino?" 

"Yeah I think that's their wrestling name can you look them up for us please," Tracey said

"Sure so Shawnee who you going after Rhino or Edge,"

"Right now I don't know," Shawna said going into the computer room.

"Okay this is WWE. Com and the show is called Smackdown point out the guy you met.

"That's him the one name Edge,"

"You are my best friend now oh my god you met him,"

"Yeah he was cool remember I work at that bar they good to every time they are in town,"

"I know but he is so awesome in the ring and he likes my older sister how cool is he I mean I would think he would like Shawnee better than you,"

"He does like Shawnee,"

"You are not going for it,"

"Give me the scoop on is married or have kids,"

"Accounting to his Myspace page he is single,"

"He has a Myspace page?"

"Yeah here I'll bring it up," he said "Here we go that's your man,"

"He isn't my man,"

"Yet," Tracey said "Oh my god Shawnee you going to fall in love with him guess who his favorite band,"

"Who,"

"Kiss,"

"No fucking way,"

"Yes he is a kiss fan and he met the group when he was out with neck injury,"

"Todd do you have his book,"

"What his autobiography,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah I have it you can borrow the book it is good read,"

"Thanks I'll give it back to after I am done,"

"Cool,"

"Do you have tapes on him?"

"Do I hell yeah I do this is a special DVD I made with all his great matches with his old tag team partners and until now,"

"Alright can I see it?"

"Yeah sure hey instead of you going to the bar on Friday why we sit here and watch WWE Smackdown,"

"Tape for me they doing a Kiss tribute band you know I have to see this,"

"Yeah sure and I swing over the next day to watch it with you,"

"Thanks Todd you are million,"

"Good luck,"

"Thanks now onto Trace man the one they name Terry lets see him,"

"Oh okay," Todd said typing in TNA website and going to the page and bring up his profile. "That's the guy you talking to?"

"Yes that's him wow he is hot in them trunks is he a good or bad guy"

"He is a face that's means he is a good guy,"

"Adam what is he,"

"He is a heel that means a bad guy he was a face one time in his career but he wasn't liked that much as face so they turn him a heel a bad guy,"

"Oh wow a bad boy sweet,"

"You should had want for the Diva Search you hot enough to be in it,"

"I am no diva anyway what you do as a diva in wrestling,"

"You can pose in Playboy or you can be the one download diva or you can learn how to wrestle that's when everyone loves you show that you are not there to get fame and glory,"

"Really,"

"Yeah they have a school here plus they are starting a Florida federation it is the farm league that's what they call starting into the business they do have ladies in there,"

"Nah I better not I might not liked I am going to get my degree in Business and marketing and be happy with that,"

"Okay I am telling you will like but only problem is you will be away a lot and you won't get to see your family that much and people hated you for no reason,"

"Oh okay maybe they have an opening in their home offices something maybe I can work there,"

"Yeah maybe,"

"You will be around some real asshold and really some cool guys,"

"How you know some of them is asshold,"

"I read the net yeah you can not believe what you hear but some are real asses,"

"I can deal with it,"

"Oh hear when you done just bring them back okay,"

"Alright,"

Than it was Friday night, Shawna wants to the club to watch the tribute band to Kiss and the place was crowed and Shawna try to find him but Adam is no where to be found and than the band came on and they seen Duce and than they sing Lick it up and they did Beth and Tears are Falling and I Was Made To Love and that's when Adam came there and he was standing right behind her and he tap her shoulder,

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

"How's your arm,"

"WHAT!"

"HOW'S YOUR ARM!"

"Getting better thanks for asking,"

"So um you are a fan of Kiss,"

"Yeah,"

"Sorry I didn't hear,"

"Yes I am a fan of Kiss," Adam said

"Me too,"

"Huh,"

"I SAID ME TOO,"

"Oh LETS GO SOMEWHERE AND TALK,"

"ARIGHT,"

Than they want inside the bar and it was still noisy but not as bad outside and they want to the VIP and they talk,"

"This is much better," Adam, said pulling out the chair for Shawna.

"Thank you," Shawna smile and said, "So come here often,"

"Yeah when I am home,"

"How come Tracey don't know you,"

"Because this is where I hang out at,"

"Oh okay why,"

"I like have some peace of mind you know what I am saying,"

"Oh you don't want your fans to see who out and about,"

"Yeah I don't so um you a wrestling fan,"

"No I am not a ring rat or a fan my best friend who was your server the other night her bro is and I seen your pic on his wall and your myspace page,"

"Oh okay so he told you a lot about me,"

"Yeah I even read your book also and seen some of your match I see how you broke your neck and arm,"

"And leg just everything in my body been hurt one time or another,"

"Yeah I bet,"

"So um I think you are kind of cute how old are you,"

"Twenty-two years old,"

"I am older than you,"

"Yeah so I like older guys,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you still in college or out?"

"I am going into my senior year,"

"Sweet what you are you taking up?"

"Business and Marketing,"

"Good field to get in,"

"Yes it is,"

"Wait you only twenty- two years old and you like Kiss,"

"My parents are former hippies and I have older brothers and sisters I am the baby and as long I can remember I want to my first Kiss concert when my mom was pregnant with me they are huge fans of them and when I got older most girls my age was into the boy bands not me I was listen to Kiss and the old school hair bands that was some good ass music,"

"Whoa you are hot and you got good taste in music,"

"Thank you and I think your tats are cool they new,"

"Yeah I got them done early this year have any tattoos,"

"Not yet but I am getting one or two after I graduate I know some corporate places don't allow that so I am going to get somewhere no one can see it at." 

"That's cool I didn't catch your name what's your name,"

"Shawna Ashley Hardy,"

"Hardy,"

"Yeah why you know a Hardy,"

"Yeah he was my best friend but I slept with his girlfriend and I cheated on my wife,"

"Is it in your book?"

"My friendship with Matt is but um some of it but that was two years ago,"

"I see,"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Going to a day wrestling feast with Tracey and her bro is going to school us on wrestling we don't know anything about it,"

"Really,"

"Yes I like sports but not wrestling I'm huge hockey and baseball and football fan,"

"Did you live in Florida all your life?"

"No I am from New Jersey,"

"Oh really what part,"

"Pennsauken I am just going to school down here and I am going back up north," 

"Why,"

"Southern men are scared of me because I am from north plus they don't paid well here and some other issues also,"

"I am not scared of you maybe because I am from Canada eh,"

Shawna laughs at Adam and smile at him.

"Maybe that's it but um what part of Canada are you from,"

"You read my book didn't you,"

"Yes I did,"

"So you know where I am from right,"

"Yes I do Orangeville Canada," 

"Yes its right outside of Toronto,"

"Cool how long you been in the states,"

"Close to ten years now maybe one day I'll take you there," Adam said smiling.

"Maybe we will see,"

Than they talk for the rest of the night and got to know each other and they exchange cell phone numbers and he told Shawna he won't be home for a the rest of the month because he got to go down to Alabama for rehab of his arm and one day Shawna decide to pay him a visited.

"Shawnee you think that's a good an idea I mean you two are not a couple you still dating terms,"

"I miss him,"

"Will I am going to see Terry so I guess it will be alright for you to see Adam,"

"Thanks ma,"

"Anytime,"

"You know he don't see color that's what I like about him he is so cool rad,"

"Will call him first I don't want you to go all the way there and he have another girlfriend,"

"Yeah you are right I'll do that I am so glad summer school is over with now and I am so happy that my classes don't start until October so Adam and I we are taking a road trip starting from here and we are going to Canada and to the west coast,"

"You are nuts you really going to do that,"

"Yeah,"

"What your parents saying about it,"

"Opps,"

"Opps what do you mean opps,"

"I didn't tell them I just told them I was going way with my friend and that's it,"

"You think that a wise thing to do,"

"Not telling two former hippies I met a guy and I am going on a road trip with me him,"

"Tell them,"

"No I will tell them when I am good ready they don't need to know,"

"Alright you say so,"

Than Shawna called Adam to tell him, she is going to see him and he is shock when she told him the news.

"Hello,"

"Hi it's me I am calling you to tell you I am on my way there,"

"Where,"

"To Alabama,"

"Why,"

"I miss you and I want to see you before we going on our road trip."

"Alright but I am not staying in a nice place,"

"Please I am from New Jersey I seen ruin down places before,"

"Yeah I know but they not going to take to lightly when I kiss you,"

"So what I don't care,"

"I am so glad you are it is getting boring here with out you,"

"Yeah your doc give the okay to travel next month,"

"Yeah at the end of the month I can,"

"Alright cool I got my passport and I told my parents they all for it,"

"Really,"

"Yeah I was shock too I'll you tomorrow I have to go now finish packing,"

"Baby I'll see you than."

"Yeah see ya,"


	2. I Just Want to Make You Happy

**Chapter 2-** **I Just Want to Make You Happy**

After a wonderful trip and really getting to know each other Shawna and Adam are a couple now and Adam was teaching her how to wrestle and she still was going to school.

"Alright do it again,"

"Adam I did it right,"

"How many times I am going to tell you, you got it make look real or these fans going to boo you out of the arena and than you have to hear it from all the bosses,"

"Alright,"

"Now do it,"

Shawna did it and she did it right and after they practice they want out to eat.

"How long you been doing this again,"

"Since I was seventeen years old,"

"Shit man ever thought of hanging it up,"

"Yes that's what the road trip was about do I want to go back or do I want stay home and get fat and make babies,"

"I don't want kids right now I am having too much fun,"

"Me too plus I don't know how I would be as father I grew up with my mom and uncles my father left my mom after I was born you know that,"

"Yeah I did read that,"

"Any question,"

"Do your boss knows you are training me to wrestle he was only looking for someone to stand there and cheer you on,"

"No that's how they do it sometimes and than shock everyone that you know how to wrestle and you sweetie will make your first appearance right here in Tampa Florida,"

"That was a cheap pop they say,"

"Yeah a buddy of mind Mick he says that he is a wrestler also but he is retire,"

"Oh okay,"

"You will do well,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah you will be reek with awesome,"

Shawna had to laugh when he said that and they want to hang out with Tracey and her boyfriend who was in Orlando for TV tapping.

"Dude is you done,"

"Yeah we are right over here,"

"Alright I see you now,"

"Tracey!" Shawna shout it out.

"Shawna!" Tracey said running over toward her best friend

"Adam!"

Terry!"

"Yall two look so gay doing that I swear that's not cool at all," Tracey said

"Hey we was doing what you two was doing,"

"Yeah we was doing what you two was doing,"

"How's school going?"

"Great how is school for you,"

"Wonderful,"

"You going back to work huh,"

"Yeah I'm ready to even though what happen I am ready to,"

"Yeah face don't run from it you know what you did or didn't do," Tracey said

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Tracey said looking at Shawna strangely

"Going to first wrestling match,"

"Oh that it was a great I never thought I would have so much and Todd freak when I told him I am taking to the wrestling he thought he was going to the Tampa show,"

"Yeah you two going to have fun,"

"Yeah we are,"

"What happen to your finger?"

"I jammed it in a door real hard I'll be okay,"

"That must really hurt,"

"Yeah it did,"

Than the couples want out for drinks and had a good time than Adam drop off Shawna and they was talking outside.

"When you are ready let me know,"

"I will but I it have to be special you know,"

"It will be it will be fun too,"

"You two are so crazy it's a shame Jason didn't come,"

"Yeah will you better get some sleep you got school tomorrow,"

"Gee I thought my brothers was in Chicago and Denver,"

"They are I don't want you to fall asleep in class that's all,"

"Oh yeah that be bad,"

"Yes it would be,"

"Good night baby,"

"Good night,"

"I'll see you after I work this ring dust off me,"

"Alright be safe,"

"Yeah you too,"

Than they kiss and she walk into her apartment and she smile and she could not wait to see herself on TV and she want into her room and watch Raw and she got on the phone with Tracey.

"Alright what is it you need to tell me so bad,"

"Terry and I had sex last night,"

"You broke your cherry last night,"

"Yes and girl he was off the chain,"

"So you had a great experiment,"

"Yes you mean to tell me you and Adam haven't done it yet,"

"No I still virgin the way it is going I am going to stay one,"

"Will maybe the night he comes back you two have a great time and than it will happen,"

"Yeah I got a job offer and I will be traveling a lot,"

"Wow how you and Adam going to handle that he will be on the road you be on the road,"

"I don't know but will make time for each other,"

"Yeah watching the replay of Raw,"

"Yeah I am trying to learn everyone I have to get the tape from Todd to see what Adam old storyline was before he got hurt so I don't embarrass him around his friends and co workers ,"

"Yeah you know next week Wrestlemaina 24 tickets going on sale,"

"I know Adam is doing autograph session and I am going to tag along to see why some people love him so much that dude Matt Hardy he is cute,"

"Yeah he is but don't drool too much on him might be related to him,"

"My dad isn't from North Carolina,"

"Yeah but your grandmom is from a small town North Carolina,"

"Wouldn't that be wrong in so many ways?"

"Tell me about it,"

"Although his brother is cute too,"

"Yeah Adam said he got a band and he rocks out so be cool to hang around him,"

"Yes it will be,"

"Wait Adam don't hang out with them no more,"

"Oh yeah I for got,"

"Yeah than again it still is cool though because Adam not friends with him doesn't mean I don't have to be,"

"True I am going to bed now sees in morning,"

"Yeah you will,"

Two weeks later Shawna wants to the super show, she met the bosses and the owner of

WWE and they had a meeting.

"So um you want to be a diva,"

"Yes I'll try to be one if can,"

"I see and you are in school,"

"Yes this is my last term I decide give it a shot,"

"Adam you sure you want her to do this,"

"Yes it would make sense I know you wanted Kristal to do it but she didn't want to do it so I ask her she sayed yes she is a African American beautiful as Kristal with little attitude and she wants to learn about this business,"

"Alright I'll give a shot you know you will be on the road a lot,"

"Yes I do know that and I will be going to school online than I'll be done in May,"

"Oh okay do you have any tattoos or anything,"

"No but I was planning on get one,"

"Will hold off little bit longer okay now we have to give you a name did you come with one,"

"Yes I did,"

"Let me said it,"

"Adam came up with this name I don't know but it is strange,"

"Okay Adam laid it on me,"

"Rain Nichols,"

"No I don't like the last name,"

"Okay how about plain Rain,"

"We already have one name diva I got it Rain Copland,"

Shawna and Adam look at each other and smile at each other.

"Okay we suppose to be boyfriend and girlfriend so how she going to have my last name?

"You going to use Vickie and she going to be assistant to Vickie and you two got married while you was out and than you turn on … hold that thought hello yeah I will get back to you alright bye now alright where was I oh yes this story line Shawna you will be introduce to the tomorrow night and on Tuesday when tape Smackdown you will be seen with Adam okay,"

"Alright that makes sense," Adam said

"Will have a last name before I tell I am married to Adam,"

"No."

"Okay,"

"Steph I need you in here please,"

"Stephanie is my daughter she is the head writers of the shows and her husband is Triple H,"

Stephanie came into the room and she looking kind of strange and she walk over to her father and she look at Adam and Shawna.

"Dad you needed me for something,"

"Yes I do I want you to meet our new replacement for Kristal Marshall this is Shawna Hardy,"

"Hello Shawna nice to meet you,"

"You too,"

"What name are you going under?"

"Rain Copland,"

"Oh okay that is different and you are that are they real,"

"What is real?"

"Your puppies," Adam said before Stephanie could say it for her.

"Oh yes they are real my dad is from the country,"

Everyone laugh and Stephanie took her around and show her around and she want into the diva locker room, everyone look her up and down, and Layla and Vickie was the first to welcoming her.

"Alright Shawna I'm going to leave here and I'll be right back to check on you play nicely ladies,"

Everyone look at Shawna and Layla walk up to her.

"Hi Shawna welcome to WWE," Layla said

"Thank you,"

"How old are you are you look like the same age my oldest daughter,"

"I am 22years old," 

"Wow you are young," Lisa said aka Victoria.

"Yes I am,"

"Hey loosing up girl nothing be scared we are cool ladies around here," Beth said

"Alright,"

"Are you really going with Adam?" Kelly asks.

"Yes we started dating each other last summer a month after he got hurt,"

"Oh okay have any friends or family here tonight,"

"No,"

"Anyone told you look like Matt Hardy,"

"No I don't think I do,"

"Oh okay,"

"Good luck to you,"

"Thank you,"

than the rest of the Shawna hang out with the girls and they seem to like her she was acting shy and they told her to get over her shyness because in this sports you can't be shy and than after the show Adam and Shawna was hanging out and talking.

"You ready for tomorrow I am happy you agree to do this,"

"What am I getting myself into here I don't think I can pull it off I am about to get my degree Business and Marketing and I am going to be in the ring what the fuck,"

"Shawnee you will do okay I promise you, you will do great I am here for you,"

"Adam I can't I haven't told my parents or Tracey or her brother Todd nobody knows I am doing this case I get hurt or something,"

Adam grabs her and kisses her, they want into the bedroom part, and she pushes him off.

"I am not ready yet,"

"Okay,"

"But I am ready to do this Tuesday night and tomorrow night,"

"You will be good,"

"Thank you,"

Than the next night in Miami Shawna was talking to Vickie to get advice how she should act.

"Hey Shawna how are you,"

"Nerves I don't know Mrs. Vickie I don't think I can do this,"

"Sound like me talking to my late husband when I first did this,"

"Really,"

"Yes it is normal to be scare but you will do great and I know what is going to happen the next couple weeks but it is okay,"

"You sure,"

"Yes ever wanted to act this is the place to do it,"

"I haven't told anyone in my family or friends thank god anyone in my family watch wrestling so I am good to go I hope,"

"Why you scare to tell your parents what you doing,"

"Because if this don't work out than I don't have my parents say I told you so even though I don't think will but I just want to keep it on the down low for right now,"

"Will sooner or later you going have to come clean,"

"I know,"

"Hey can I speak to my woman," Adam said

"Excuse me for a minute see what he wants,"

Than Shawna want out of the dress room and he look at her and smile at her.

"You look hot tonight,"

"Thank you even though I only going to be on TV for a hot minute when Vickie tells everyone that me am her assistant,"

"Yes and Tracey and her brother is going to be shock,"

"I know,"

"Than Tuesday it is going to be the real test,"

"Tell me about it I can handle it,"

"Tell me something we are we going to you know,"

"I don't know Adam soon,"

"Okay how soon,"

"If everything goes good on Tuesday I will give you the best night I ever had,"

"What about me am I going to have fun?"

"Oh I never told you did I,"

"No way you never been with a guy,"

Shawna shakes her head no, Adam pulls her into him, and he kisses her.

"That's cool I can deal with it how did you do that,"

"I don't know I just say I am not ready yet and I got my heart broken,"

"Dam my poor baby,"

"Shawna stay way from him he is poison," Lisa said

"Too late I am under his spell now been in it the last four months,"

"What you really seeing him,"

"Dam Lisa why don't you tell everyone how you feel about me,"

"Oh you poor child,"

"I'll be alright,"

"You sure if you need help to get away from him let me know alright,"

"Oh okay what you that none of the ladies liked you,"

"Nothing,"

"He is lying to you,"

"Don't you have to play with your boy toy?"

"No,"

"You know he broke a five year relationship right,"

"Yes everyone keeps telling me that and he been married twice already that's life sometimes."

"I see why I don't want you to be with him,"

"Thank you Lisa for telling me sometime you have to be hardhead and laid in that bed you make know,"

"That's sound like a typical 22 year old okay I didn't warren you,"

"I understand but I like him a lot,"

"Alright now get off her back,"

"Alright see you later,"

"Hey Copland," Jeff said walking over "That's your new girl…"

"Hi Shawna Hardy you must be Jeff Hardy,"

"Yes I am we got the same last name,"

"Yeah and we have the same taste in music,"

"We do,"

"I rock music mostly classic rock and hair band metal and alternative music,"

"Really,"

"Yeah parents was hippies,"

"Where you from,"

"Pennsauken New Jersey but I go to school Tampa University,"

"Cool you have any family in North Carolina?"

"Yes but my dad doesn't talk about that much,"

"Oh okay,"

"Yeah my grandparents had to move out because of the relationship and they move to New Jersey,"

"So sorry,"

"Yeah me too is your brother here my best friend say I look like him,"

"You are too pretty what kind friend you hang out with you are not that ugly no he isn't here he is working a injury,"

"Stop he isn't ugly oh wow hope he feeling okay,"

"Trust me you don't know Matt like I do yeah he trooper he'll come back on Tuesday you are on Smackdown right,"

"Yeah I am on Smackdown that's true about that I don't know really about no one but I been reading his blogs so I got a feeling he is good guy to hang with,"

"Yes he is but if you with Adam I don't know,"

"I thought it was in the past and move on,"

"Yes sweetie we did but we don't hang out no more,"

"Oh,"

Than the pay per view started and Shawna was enjoying it and it was time for her to make her debut and she was nervous and she walk into the room where Vickie was in and sat down.

"You remember your lines,"

"If mess up just keeps on going okay,"

"Oh okay,"

"Alright ladies need you to get in character in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

"Thank you for coming in Rain,"

"Thank you Vickie my uncle thanks I can handle this job while he is getting better and he is doing well shame what happen to Kristal oh well her lost right,"

"Yes we will move on and welcome to the new Smackdown family,"

"Thank you Mrs. Vickie,"

"You are very welcome,"

"And cut that Rain and Vickie that will go on and on the pay per view that was great you are natural,"

"Thank you I am trying to be,"

"Oh okay,"

"Yah you do great sweetie,"

"Thank I thought I was really going to mess up,"

"Where my girl at," Adam said

"Hey baby like what I did," Shawna said

"Yes you did great now it's our turn on Tuesday ready to do that,"

"Oh yeah I am,"

"Cool,"

"Now I have a match I need to go interfere in."

"Yes and I can't wait to see their faces when they see me on TV,"

"Did you tell your parents yet," Vickie asks.

"I told my mom and my sister I got a new job and that I'll be traveling a lot that's all,"

"What in the world are you scared of?"

"Nothing I want to make sure I have the job,"

"Do they know you are dating a wrestler sweetie?"

"No,"

"Will young lady you need to woman up there,"

"I know I know,"

Than after the pay per view and Shawna want to find her friends and she found them and she walk over towards them.

"Hey guys,"

"I can not believe you, you working in WWE now," Todd said

"Yes I am,"

"Why you didn't tell us,"

"Because I don't want Todd to tell all his wrestling pals about it so I wanted to surprise ya,"

"That short little time people liked,"

"Yes I am glad they did now lets go and enjoy South Beach go back to the hotel and get change and really have some fun,"

"Yeah I with that,"

"Adam you ready,"

"Yeah you going out tonight,"

"Yes you don't want to go out,"

"Yes I do alright let me go and cut this promo and I'll be right back,"

"Oh my god you two get a room,"

"You don't need to talk the way you are over Terry,"

"Yeah will never mind,"

"We got to change and we will meet down there,"

"Alright see you later,"

"Oh Adam I want you to meet Todd Tracey's little brother Todd you know who this is,"

"Yeah,"

"Hey Todd good to meet thank you for your support and being a royal fan,"

"Thanks can I get your autograph and picture taking," 

"Yeah sure,"

than Tracy took the pictures of everyone and they want back to the hotel and change and have a good time down there and than they want down to South Beach and party hard and they want back to the hotel and Adam and Shawna was making out and it almost happen until he realize he didn't have a condom.

"We better not," 

"Yeah we better not dam who is calling me this time a night shit it's my sister hello,"

"I happen to watch a pay per view with my son who is a big fan pro wrestling he said Aunt Shawna is in wrestling now and I said no she got a new job traveling now my eight year inform me that you are a new member of WWE and I said no she not wrestling he told me to come and look at the TV and who do I see on the screen Shawna Ashley Hardy now would you like to tell me what's going on,"

"Yes that was me I didn't know Bobby was into wrestling,"

"Yes he is so your new boyfriend is he a wrestler,"

"Yes he is it is just coming on there,"

"No he mess the first part and he is watching it again,"

"Yeah cool so you told mom and dad yet,"

"I should telling but I let you do that how you been in it,"

"Tonight was my first night,"

"Will be careful alright,"

"Yes I will,"

"Alright talk to you later,"

"Yes you will,"

Than the next morning, Shawna called her parents to tell them and they were not upset she asks her father about grandmom family.

"Why you want to know that,"

"Because it two guys here who look like grandmom family,"

"No I don't think we are from that part of North Carolina but I can't say no to that you know grandmom don't like to talk about her family,"

"I know that I just wondering that's all okay dads, I'll see you soon,"

"You still coming home this week right,"

"Yes daddy I am I am bring my new boyfriend and his mom with me,"

"Just be careful that's all,"

"Yes I will daddy see you on Wednesday,"

"Alright I will pick you up,"

"No you don't have to do that we are renting a car,"

"Oh okay,"

"Bye"

"Bye,"


	3. Smackdown

**Chapter 3-Smackdown **

It is now the Tuesday and Matt was rush to the hospital and everyone hope he will be okay and Shawna was in black skirt and white blouse with the baby tee of Rate R Superstar underneath and she want to find Adam to make what they are doing tonight.

"Hey,"

"Hey you ready for big TV start,"

"Yes I am I hate the fact I have to turn on Vickie she is a nice person plus I am going to be hated by royal fans and …"

"Shawnee that's what a heel is all about,"

"But that wasn't cool what did to your friend Amy though,"

"No it wasn't but she is doing well for herself now I don't think you are not going to hate you that much plus this is the time in your life you can be a bad girl,"

"Yeah you are right and I want to be a bad girl alright so I take off my blouse and we start making out right,"

"Yes want to practice it," Adam said raising his eyebrows.

"Sure why not it would help me out,"

"Okay go to the door and open it and come in here mad,"

"Alright,"

Shawna came into the room and she had to do it again because she was laughing and she came into the room and he had a mad look on his face and she walk over towards him and said her lines.

"Edge how could you do that to Mrs. Vickie she work so hard on that match and you had to ruin that match you know what she don't know this but I call my uncle Teddy and he told me I can make a match that's right I am making a match with you against Batista for the World Heavyweight title that's right you getting a title match,"

"You mean Undertaker isn't the one contender no more and I don't have to deal with him no more and I can get my title back,"

"Yes baby you are now the number one contender for Batista belt," Shawna said she takes off her blouse and shows her in Rate R superstar baby tee and he bends down and kiss Shawna.

"Thank you baby,"

"You are welcome now we have to get her out of the picture than we will rule Smackdown together,"

Than they kiss again, Adam feel back and they started making out, and they got a knock on the door and they stop.

"Come in,"

"There you two are Mark agree to put me in the tombstone so that's how it going to end,"

"Awe man that's sad I can't see you hurt,"

"I won't be hurt I am taking some time off to be with my girls,"

"Oh okay I am sorry I turn on you they should have all the women's friends and go after the guys so sorry my mom is coming out of me there,"

"Come on Shawna you don't have a lot girlfriends now do you,"

"Not down here no,"

"Oh really,"

"Yes but hey that's life,"

Than they want into dinning area and broke into their little cliques, just like in high school Shawna did not want to sit with Adam but she end up did and it was Adam who try to tell her that not everyone wants to her friends.

"Oh okay why I feel like I am in high school again I want through that four years ago,"

"It happens baby girl it happens," Dave said

"But you the cool guy so why you sitting with the outsiders,"

"Because I am not love by everyone here either,"

"Oh okay I didn't know any word on Matt,"

"No,"

"No I haven't heard anything,"

"Oh okay thanks I just wanted to know he really look bad,"

"Yeah he did,"

"Hi Kelly,"

"Mind if I sit with you all,"

"Have a seat,"

"Thanks,"

"Are you and Matt related?"

"No I don't think so why," 

"Just wondering,"

"Oh okay,"

"So Kelly who put you up to ask that question," Adam said

"No one I was wondering,"

"Whatever,"

"I'm telling the truth,"

"Oh okay,"

Than the show started and it was time for the Smackdown taping and Shawna was getting nervous and Adam standing by her side and the camera crew was getting ready to shoot Edge and Rain and she had to spit out her gum and Adam pat her on the butt for luck and she smile at him and than she left out the room and than the stage hand gave her the okay.

"Edge how could you do that to Mrs. Vickie she work so hard on that match and you had to ruin that match you know what she don't know this but I call my uncle Teddy and he told me I can make a match that's right I am making a match with you against Batista for the World Heavyweight title next week that's right you getting a title match,"

"You mean Undertaker isn't the one contender no more and I don't have to deal with him no more and I can get my title back,"

"Yes baby you are now the number one contender for Batista belt," Rain said she takes off her blouse and shows her in Rate R superstar baby tee and he bends down and kiss Rain.

"I want to thank you baby for going behind Vickie back and getting me this match and let me pull that off last Sunday at Survivor Series"

"You are welcome baby now we have to get her out of the picture than we will rule Smackdown together,"

Than they kiss again, Edge feel back and they started making out, and they got a knock on the door and they stop.

"What the hell is going on here," Vickie said walking into the room.

"Will Mrs. Vickie I hate to tell you this but my uncle Teddy Long told me I can run Smackdown in his absent so you got to listen to me what I said goes,"

"You can't do that you don't even know headlock from a frog splash how you going to run a show,"

"Watch me,"

"I am going to Mr. McMahon oh yeah he will side with me,"

"What you going to do get on your knees to him,"

Vickie walking over towards Rain and ready to smack her when Edge jump up and got between her.

"No Vickie you are not going to hurt my woman now get out of here,"

"You two going to paid for this,"

"Ooo I am so scared,"

"You tell her baby," Edge said grabbing Rain and they started kissing and Vickie left out of the room than it cut to commercial and the camera stop rolling.

"That's a wrap," the stage said "Thank you Adam and Shawna,"

"Oh my god that was so much fun,"

"What a rush huh,"

"That was good job you did Shawna," Vickie said giving her a hug "See you was nervous for nothing,"

"I know but I didn't want you two look bad,"

"Aw you did great sweetie,"

"Thank you so much,"

"Well young lady you have a future here welcome to the roster," Vince said walking into the room " That's the responds we wanted to hear from the fans they was booing and you we going to make you Smackdown top heel girl,"

"I don't know what to say,"

"How about thank you," Vince said

"Thank you Mr. McMahon,"

"You are welcome now I have a show to run come on Vickie lets get to working what we going to do,"

"Yes sir sees ya Shawna,"

"Bye my phone is vibrating let me see who it is,"

"Let me guess Todd and Tracey?"

"Yeah they text me," she said reading the text and writing them back, "They are too funny,"

"What they say,"

"Todd said look at the hippie girl now kissing the Rated R Superstar and Trace said you little slut,"

"I guess that mean they like it,"

"Yeah I hope what it is,"

Back from commercial they cut to Michael Cole and JBL

"We just saw Rain and Edge together they was in chaos together all along and that Edge deserved a World Championship Match against Batista.

"Michael that was little bold what that young lady did but she see talent in Edge and I hear that they are really in love with each other,"

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will see a special edition of the Cutting Edge where his guest will be Dave Batista and the mood that Dave Batista is in I don't think it will be a good idea to have him on as a guest,"

"No ask you what you think what you think,"

Than later that night on the Cutting Edge, Edge and Rain came out there together, her friends booed her she smile at them and want into the ring, and Edge got on the mic.

"It feels great to be the number one contender," Edge crowed, "There is someone I wanted to thank is the love of my life Rain Copland," he said blushing and kissing her on the lips. "That's right Teddy I married your niece guess who is in the family now you see this woman came and check on me when I was hurt she took care of me she seen how much I love this sport and the World Title she knew her good old uncle and tag team partner was going to screw me over like this I bet if I was John Cena oh yeah I get the belt back in no time because I am Rated R Superstar I keep getting over looked," Edge continue to say "What you see here is the product of four months of careful planning. Vickie did you really think I love you I was using you why would I want a old dry up woman when I can have a PYT oh for those of you who wasn't born in the 80's it means Pretty Sexy Thing so sorry Vick I had to go with this pretty sexy thing I love you baby. The culmination is next week when I become the new World Heavyweight Champion!"

"So sorry Uncle Teddy but I can't see this man not getting something he loved beside sex with me of course but anyway we are in love so deal with it!"

The fans were booing her and Edge took the mic from her.

"My guest here on the Cutting Edge is the soon to be former heavyweight champion the animal Batista,"

Batista music plays and Michael Cole is talking about how this going to hit the fan and that Batista was not happy.

"SHUT UP!" The Animal commanded. "You make me sick!"

"Thank you I make everyone sick that's why your beloved Teddy Long isn't here because of me that little gold digger wife of his help me with it wonder what she doing now,"

Edge tried to interject his feelings, claiming how Batista does not deserve to hold "his" World Heavyweight Championship, but The Animal was not hearing it.

"You don't deserve a World Title match … but you deserve every ounce of the ass whooping I'm going to give you!"

Batista then shoved Edge down and stormed out of the ring, setting a very domineering tone for their future confrontation. Unfortunately, for the Rated-R Superstar, things only got worse from there. Vince McMahon and Vickie Guerrero came down there and they did not look happy.

"Who the hell you think you are! Rain Copland huh I hope you are over the age of 18,"

"Yes sir I am,"

"I can see why Edge got with you,"

"Mr. McMahon you came down here to tell her something,"

"At Royal Rumble you will be in your first wrestling match Rain vs. opponent of Vickie Guerrero choosing,"

"No disrespect Mr. McMahon but my lovely wall flower is not a wrestler and I don't want to see her hurt her beautiful face her gorgeous body her beautiful lips I can't see her hurt so how about we get….,"

As he stared back in The Animal's direction, a gong chimed and the lights went out in the arena, something that could only signify the presence of one (dead) man: Undertaker.

When the lights returned, The Phnom was in the ring behind Edge and Rain and Rain push Vickie into the Undertaker and The Rated-R Superstar and his girlfriend quickly fled when Undertaker reached for him instead he grab Vickie Guerrero,

Poor Vickie was left alone with The Phnom, and left with the choice of internalizing his hostilities or lashing out at the General Manager. Let us just say The Dead man was not shy about broadcasting his feelings. Edge and Rain looked on in horror, but they started to laugh after it was done nothing he could do as Undertaker scooped Vickie up and lofted her onto his shoulders, as he attempted to bate Edge or Batista to come back into the ring. When the Rated-R Superstar continued his retreat, The Phnom had no choice and dropped Vickie with a vicious Tombstone Pile driver – executed very methodically perhaps for reasons of further destroying any sanity may have. The end of the show.

They got to the back and Adam smile at Shawna, she gave him a big hug, they kiss each other, and than they had to do promo for the net and than they want and met up with their friends and the rest of the WWE wrestler at the bar they always hang out at.

"Way to go Shawna you was awesome tonight,"

"Thank you I had so much emotion tonight but I had a great time,"

"You did great baby," Mark aka Undertaker said walking by.

"Thanks Mark you did good too,"

"I want to make a toast to you girl to a great wrestling future and whatever you stay yourself,"

"Cheers," Everyone said

"I want to toast to Adam for being a good teacher to I hope I make you proud,"

"Oh yes you did make me proud now we better get home we got something to do,"

"Oh yeah I almost for got that,"

"Yeah so let's go back to my place,"

"Alright let's go see you all next week Tracy I see you whenever I come home,"

"Alright have a safe trip and I am going to see Terry soon so I see you whenever you get back call me and email me whenever,"

Than Adam and Shawna, left and on the way to his house Shawna told him something he did not wanted to hear.

"Adam I am not ready yet I thought I was but I am not,"

"Not ready to sleep with me we done that before,"

"No I am not ready to have sex with you I love you and I want you so much but I think if we go there that's it,"

"No I am not going to leave I love you too I know you are nervous it is normal I hope you know I love you and I am not going to leave you I promise,"

"You love me,"

"Yes very much I'll take my time with you and make it romantic as I can,"

"That is sweet of you,"

"So what it going to be,"

"Alright I hope it is worth doing tonight,"

"Of course it is I am the Rated R Superstars,"

"And I am Rain Copland a go getter who would stop at nothing,"

"I love you Shawnee and you are my best friend you know that,"

"Alright, alright we going to make love tonight god,"

"Hey it been while,"

"All them ring rats you mean telling me you couldn't get with one of them,"

"Been there done that,"

"Oh okay,"

"Yes and I am getting too old for that yeah it was fun when you are younger but not now,"

"I understand,"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead,"

"How come you still virgin,"

"I don't know I wasn't ready and I am now I wanted to wait until I got out of school so if I end up pregnant I still can do what I want to do,"

"Okay that make sense don't worry I will use a condom if that's what you getting at,"

"Would you,"

"Yes trust me I am not ready yet to be a dad,"

"That scares you huh,"

"Yes it does but one day I got to leave my name to someone,"

"I hear ya same with me I think I would be a weird mom because my mom is weird,"

"Your mom not weird,"

"You going to meet my love peace democratic family,"

"Will as a citizen of the United States they have the right to be that way Miss Conservative…"

"Oh HELL NO I am not that at all I just saying I get embarrassed by my family specially my dad said,"

"You mean your aunts and uncles like your parents free love,"

"No they are not they complete opposite they are the conservative loving people want to fight the rights,"

"Nothing wrong with that,"

"No will here we are,"

"You sure you want this,"

"Yes I do want you but there is a part of me that still want to wait I don't know what I want I know I have to start making my mind up but sometime is hard to know what I want to do,"

"I'm not going to pressure you if you are not ready I can wait you know I want you feel good about yourself and comfortable being with me I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Come on lets get in this house I am tired,"

"Oh now you tired,"

"Yes I was tired before too,"

"Alright whatever lets get in here," 


	4. Going Home

**Chapter 4- Going Home **

Tracey and her brother want back to their hometown of Detroit, she was nervous to bring Terry there with her, and Shawna and Adam want to her hometown of Pennsauken New Jersey.

"Trace what's wrong with you,"

"Nothing I am cool,"

"Yeah right sis you look like you going to puke over this plane,"

"No I am cool really,"

"She nervous because I am going to meet your parents," Terry said holding her hand.

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are sis mom and dad going to be cool with it comes on now,"

"We are talking about the most snobby people in the world they will not,"

"Stop mom yes but dad no he is down to earth you know that,"

"Wonder how Shawna doing,"

"She might be like you nervous,"

"Why her family isn't sobs at all,"

"I know that but the part o Jersey she lives at I don't know they might not be too happy to see Adam,"

"Oh yeah she do lives in a bad neighborhood,"

Meanwhile on the plane to New Jersey Shawna and Adam was talking.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope,"

"Okay my family isn't normal,"

"Who family is,"

Than they got off the plane and got into the rental car and Shawna drove the car and they was talking and they got to Pennsauken and it was nice house and Shawna drove into the drive way and they got their bags and Shawna open the door and Shawna walk into the family room and her parents wasn't there she want into the kitchen and they was cooking when Shawna walk in there.

"Alright you two cut it out now,"

"Shawna you are home where is he,"

"In the family room,"

"Should I bring this knife with me?"

"Daddy would you stop,"

"I just asking,"

"I found them," Shawna said coming back into the family. "Adam this is my parents Jason and Karen Hardy this is my boyfriend Adam Copland."

"Nice to me all sorry mom couldn't make it she already made plans,"

"That's okay so you a wrestlers huh," Her dad said

"Yes sir I am,"

"How old are you,"

"I am 34years old,"

Her parents look at Shawna and she smile at them looking like a little kid acting sweet.

"Shawna you didn't tell us that,"

"Opps,"

"Come on now Jason you are older than me,"

"I know but this is my baby girl I don't want to see her hurt,"

"I will do my best not to hurt her Mr. Hardy,"

"Okay I don't want to hurt you,"

"No I don't want that," Adam said clearing his throat.

"Yes um daddy I need to talk to you about something little later,"

"Okay,"

"So how many days you all have off,"

"Today and tomorrow Friday for Adam me I am off until Tuesday,"

"She don't have to do the house shows yet but in six months from now she might never get to see her,"

"Like when she comes home from school,"

"That's a lie the last time I came home I hang out with you all,"

"For a hot minute,"

"Whatever come on Adam let show you around,"

"Thank you,"

Shawna show Adam the house and they want to her favorite hang out and her friends was shock when they seen her with Adam.

"Shawna what the hell is you doing with this white boy,"

"He is my boyfriend,"

"Oh you go to Florida for four years now you running to the OC,"

"I am not from Orange County I am from Toronto Canada,"

"Canada huh,"

"Yeap,"

"Any blacks or Latino there,"

"Yeah we do,"

"Shawna I am so surprise of you dam girl you couldn't find no brothers there,"

"They hate northern women we got too much mouth,"

"Word they say that,"

"Yes I'll see you guys later come on Adam," Shawna said looking sad.

Adam did not say anything to Shawna, they got into the car, and she did not say nothing and she drove to another part of town where she wants to see her very close friend.

"I think it will be little better now I hope,"

"I wonder if they act like that if I was John Cena,"

"What he is OC?"

"Yeah he might be OC but he got little street credited he can rap,"

"Oh yeah I heard his CD I like it,"

"You never want with a white guy before,"

"Nope you are the first,"

"Really,"

"Yeap,"

"Wow,"

"Yeah I know,"

"She look almost look like my ex-girlfriend,"

"She dyes her hair she is really a dark brown and she grow up in the hood and she now lives in subs,"

"The subs," Adam asked with an eyebrow moving up.

"The suburbs,"

"Oh okay,"

So they got out of the car and walk up to the door and she came to door gave her best friend a hug and introduce her to Adam but she already know who he was because her nephew and nieces watch wrestling.

"Oh my god looks who's here," her best friend said

"God Tam you act like you haven't seen me and four years,"

"Will I did see you two years ago,"

"Yes you did,"

"I can not believe you are in wrestling and you two really dating each other,"

"Believe it,"

"Nice place you have here,"

"Yeah your girlfriend and her classmate did all of this for me,"

"Tracey is a designer and she how does these things and I just help out whatever I can," Shawna smiled and said

"Nice,"

"Thank you,"

"Can I get you all anything to drink?"

"I'll take a soda right now,"

"Water,"

"Oh okay what's wrong you not allow drinking,"

"That's later,"

"Oh I see so you take him to the hang out,"

"Yeah and um they are not feeling,"

"You know Keith still mad at you for leaving,"

"Had to go I didn't want to be working in a job I am going to hate,"

"Girl tell me about it I am still going to school and stuff its hard watching Tahlia and Little Jamal Rhonda but I got to do what I need to do,"

"How is you're your bro and your sister doing,"

"He still in jail and she is in rehab,"

"You got to be kidding me,"

"Yeap so they staying with me I got full custody of my niece and nephew and they are 1 11 and 12 years old I should be having the time of my life I have to raise them no else will do it,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Things got really bad for me Darren left me and um it's me and the kids and I'm sorry to telling you all this but you know how I am,"

"Its okay girly I had a hard time too I thought I would had to drop out two terms ago but I kept my grades and got a scholarship,"

"Yeah I know I almost got one too but I had to keep going to court for them now I am single mom of three kids and I fail my finale and um anyway so how do you like the wrestling world,"

"Its different I starting to understand it is a great job but it is only temp I am not going to do this forever,"

"A lot of the ladies had sayed that and they still there,"

"I know but I don't want to,"

"For someone who hated taking gym when…"

"Let's not go there,"

"Alright I won't but I am saying,"

After Shawna spend time with one of her friends she want back home and her mom wanted to talk to Adam and get to know to him and while she was doing that Shawna want to talk to her dad.

Hey daddy is you busy,"

"No come on in have a seat,"

"What you doing,"

"I was watching TV nothing on tonight,"

"Yeah I know,"

"Where is Adam?"

"Talking to mommy, daddy can I ask you something I know it is a painful subject but I need to know are we related to these guys everyone keep saying we look like,"

"That's something you to ask your grandmom,"

"I want you to tell me not grandmom,"

"Alright yes we are from that part of North Carolina,"

"Daddy comes on tell me,"

"Your sister and brother is home,"

"Dad,"

"We will talk later,"

"Fine,"

Shawna greet her sister and brother with their husband and wife kids and her little nephew want up to Adam and look at him for a minute and Shawna told Adam that he is a wrestling fan the other kids was shock as well to see him in their grandparents house,

"Adam I want you meet my sister Rhonda and her husband Troy and this my brother Jason and his wife Tanya and their kids the first little on is Ronnie than it is Deidre and Brandi Monica the one keep looking at you Bobby,"

"Hi everyone nice to meet you,"

"My other brother is on his way to war zone,"

"Oh no really,"

"Yeah,"

"So sorry to hear that,"

"That's good thing more turkey for me,"

Everyone laugh and they talk about different subject and since they are not married Adam had to sleep in the guest room and they was hanging out in there talking.

"What you think of my crazy family,"

"They not crazy they are fun loving but I don't know how to play spades but now I do,"

"Cool wants to play some video games,"

"Sure,"

"Old school Nintendo,"

"Yeah it's my brother's,"

"Oh you never played,"

"Yeah but they ask for it when I was baby so it's more theirs than minds,"

"Got it,"

"Super Mario wow it been ages I played this game let me see if I can still remember all the tricks on here,"

"Please you can't remember what we had for dinner tonight,"

"Pizza,"

"What kind of pizza,"

"Hey not fair I trying to play the game you asking me ten thousands questions,"

Shawna started to kiss Adam neck, he put the game on pause, they started to make out, it was a knock at the door, and they had to stop.

"Come in,"

"I just wanted to say good night to Edge,"

"Good night little buddy its okay you can call me Adam,"

"You sure,"

"Yes,"

"Oh okay thank you,"

"You are welcome good night,"

"Night Aunt Shawna," Bobby said leaving out of the room

"Night Bobby,"

"You bring him to Wrestlemaina with you,"

"Shhh it is surprise his birthday is on Wrestlemaina and his mom told him he isn't going because he been acting up in school so if he gets a good report he is going,"

"Oh okay make sense,"

"Yeap god wish we can do it here but we can't the bed makes too much noise,"

"Will we got time,"

"Yeap we do I can't believe I am going to Europe wow I am going to have so much fun,"

"Yes and we going to some nice country so get your homework done so you can go shopping with the divas they always rack up when we go over there best one to hang with is Melina and Torrie and Layla and Lisa because they are smart ones get the best deals,"

"Thank you,"

The next day it was Thanksgiving, everyone helping Adam was playing with the kids and Shawna and her sister, and mom was talking in the kitchen.

"So you and Adam get close yet,"

"Mom you know your daughter isn't going to give it up to anyone," Tanya said

"I'm not saying a word,"

"Mom I surprise you ask me that question,"

"Will did you do it to Edge yet,"

"No we haven't everything I been saying was scripted,"

"See told you,"

"But I am ready to but I don't know what to do,"

"You take off your close and let him please you,"

Everyone turn and look at their sister in law and daughter in law. 

"Don't listen to that it is more than that,"

"Oh god we don't need to hear about you and dad," Rhonda said

"I wasn't going to talk about your father and I, I was going to say that making love to the person you are madly in love with is the best feeling but here is the down side,"

"Downside what can be the downside,"

"We having grown people talk in here so can you leave," Rhonda said

"Mom you going to let her talk to me like that,"

"She is right we are,"

"Dam can't even get a bottle of water around here,"

"No,"

"Anyway it is going to hurt the first time but afterwards it is the…"

"Yes Adam,"

"Jason wanted some water just getting a bottle,"

"Why Jason Jr. didn't didn't get two bottles,"

"Good question,"

"Oh okay will get it and get lose," Shawna said smiling.

"Wow you change your tone,"

"Love you," 

"Sure you do,"

Than all the women laugh and they finish the last of dinner and than it was time to eat and everyone gather around the dinner and everyone had to say what they thankful.

"Shawna your turn,"

"I am thankful for the new friends I made and I am thankful for my health and my new job and for Adam coming into my life and to see my family here today missing one but still glad to see everyone,"

"Aw that was nice Adam your turn,"

"Boo,"

"Thank you Brandi,"

"Brandi that is not nice to say,"

"Sorry,"

"I am thankful I am able to wrestle again and that I have my mom and my girlfriend by my side and I am also thankful for the new friends I made and I am alive,"

"That is true,"

Everyone look in the entrance way it was Shawna older brother who is suppose to go to the middle east for his first tour over there.

"OH MY GOD Ryan you made it,"

"Yes I did I am here I couldn't miss your home cooking mom oh my god what is Edge doing here,"

"Dating your little sis,"

"He is the same age as me mom dad you going to let your little girl …"

"Hey I am not little girl no more don't get it twisted,"

"Where is Denise at?"

"In the family getting the coast off everyone,"

"Hi everyone,"

"Oh my god no way Aunt Shawna you are really dating him,"

"Yes I am Adam I want you to meet my older brother Ryan his wife Denise their children Olivia, Allen, Ryan Jr." Shawna smile said

"Hi nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Same here,"

"Alright everyone can we eat now dang I am hungry,"

Than her father said, the blessing and they ate and after they eat, they watch football and Shawna help her mom and sister and sister in law in the kitchen and they were talking.

"You going to stay with your mom while Ryan is gone,"

"Yeah sad part he is he isn't going to be home for Christmas,"

"When will he be back in the states?"

"May,"

"Oh wow WWE is going their two weeks I am not going I'll be at the school,"

"Good I don't need to worry about both of you," 

"Will I am going to Europe this week going to Germany and England going to be fun,"

"No is not all work,"

"You are working not me I am not wrestling,"

"How you know that,"

"I just do,"

"Whatever,"

"Yeap whatever you have a beautiful family,"

"Thank you,"

"So Christmas they are coming to Tampa right,"

"Yes and they going to Orlando to the theme parks there,"

"Cool how long they staying,"

"Until the first week of January,"

"Where they staying at,"

"In a hotel,"

"Good so we have your place or my place to our self,"

"Yeah why,"

"I just asking,"

"Okay whatever it is you are up to I am down with it,"

"You are,"

"Yes,"

"Cool,"

Meanwhile in Detroit Tracey and her mom was not on speaking terms because what she said about Terry and Tracey have not heard from Terry all day she was getting worried.

"Sis did he call you,"

"No he haven't call he did say his neck was bother him so I don't know,"

"You and mom really had it out,"

"You know she was what she said he isn't no terrorist because he look like he is from the middle east do not mean he is I'm telling you she just so clueless how did we get bless with a mom like that,"

"I don't know if you had brought Sabu home than I can see mom worried about but he is Italian so I don't know how she get India Indian and Middle Eastern mix up with Italian."

"I don't either come let's go for ride I am going up state,"

"Why,"

"I want to see what he is doing,"

"Let him be okay,"

"Miss Tracy Mr. Terry is here to see you,"

"Thank you Rosa,"

"Go get him,"

"Yeah I am,"

Tracey want downstairs and Terry was there with his little girl she smile at him and her.

"Hey little bit how are you sweetie,"

"My daddy want to tell you something,"

"Okay Terry what is it you want to tell me,"'

"I know I don't have much to give you I am part time wrestler I am not making the big bucks like Adam is but I love you very much and um I talk to my family and I realize how much I have change,"

"You still Terry to me and I love you and I don't care what my parents say you are worth million you lose a good job so you can be with your daughter that's worth a million right there you have a good heart Terry and I love you,"

"I love you too and I want you to be wife and the step mother to Kara,"

"Kara you want me to be your step mommy,"

The little girl shook her head up and down and Terry got on his knees and Todd was taking pictures and her parents came out of the family room and her other brother and sister came to see what was going on her mom was looking shock her father look mad and Tracey had tears falling from her eyes.

"Tracey Colleen Harris will you marry me,"

"Yes, yes, yes I will,"

Everyone clapped and they kiss each other and everyone want in the formal dinning room, sat, and eat Thanksgiving dinner. Her mom pull her over to the side and ask her some questions

"Are you sure that you want to do this sweetie you are 23years old you are still young you have your whole life and career to get started why run of with that you are a beautiful woman you can do better,"

"Mother I am trying to get clam here I am in love with Terry and I am going to marrying and I still can have a career but we not coming back to Michigan we moving to Florida and raise his daughter there his first wife is moving down here too so we can have Kara over the weekends and stuff,"

"You got all figure out you going to throw away grad school to be a step mother to a guy who only works part time Tracey we raise you to get the best thing going,"

"Will mother maybe that's your dream for me but it isn't mind I love him and I am going to always love him,"

"Fine, fine just don't get pregnant by him,"

"Oops I knew it was something else I wanted to you and daddy,"

"No, no!"

"Mom are you okay,"

"You dirty animal you got my little girl pregnant!"

"Tracey you pregnant,"

"Yes I am two months along,"

"When was you going to tell us?"

"When I want back to Orlando,"

"Mr. Mrs. Harris I love your daughter and I will take care of her the best way I can just give our love a try I know I am not the dream man you had for her but she is happy and I love her that's all should count now we going to have your fourth grandchild should be happy for us we are,"

"Don't you dare you come up in here saying you know how we feel you don't know how we are feeling this is our daughter Tracey I am very disappoint in you,"

"Dad lay off it,"

"No I am not going to lay off it it's your fault for telling her to go through with it,"

"Every guy she was with you two found fault in I know this isn't a good time tell this but I am dropping out school and going into wrestling,"

"WHAT!"

"Oh lord what next,"

"Don't ask,"

"We will have a talk about this later,"

"There is nothing to talk about,"

"Yes it is,"

"Daddy let it go you know he loves this sport and I can see why he do he still can go to school and get train also,"

"Yeah most wrestling classes are at night and all day on the weekend so he can stay in school,"

"No, no I am not going to paid for part time school,"

"He can still go school fulltime it might be hard but he can,"

"Why do you two always bring home the drama?"

"We are not bringing nothing daddy I love this man and I going to do what I love doing and I going to get married to him if you can not accept my relationship with Terry will don't come to my wedding or come to see the birth of our child simple as that,"

"Tracey just clam down alright,"

"Dad let her be just for today,"

"Can we eat now?"

"Yes we can come let's go and eat,"


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 5- The Truth Comes Out **

It is now New Years Eve and Shawna and Adam are in Tampa they was throwing a New Years Eve Party with family and friends who came down.

"When are Tracey and Todd coming back?" her mom asks.

"They should be back in town before the party started,"

"That is so sad her father had a heart attack,"

"Yes they wasn't speaking to their parents because what happen at Thanksgiving her Thanksgiving wasn't all that great plus she found out that she is pregnant also didn't help none,"

"Tracey parents didn't accept her boyfriend,"

"Her parent's think she could do better than what she got,"

"How do you feel about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will do you think she could do better,"

"Terry is a nice guy I like him he comes from a hardworking family I never hear anything bad about him all he still have friends in WWE so they all cool with it and Adam told me how they all strangle to in the business when they was starting out so I don't know I fee sad for her,"

"Why,"

"Because she was so close to her mom and now they not even talking because she chooses to stay with Terry,"

"Wow,"

"Yes mom can I ask you something,"

"Go ahead,"

"How do you feel about Adam?"

"He is nice man and I can see how your eyes sparkle for him but just be careful he has been married twice already and I don't want you to get hurt it is a cut throat business you are in and we just want the best for you okay,"

"Thanks mommy thank for the support it means the world to me,"

"I know it does,"

Meanwhile Shawna father called his mom and talk to her about what is going on.

"Hello,"

"Hi momma its,"

"What you want why you calling me for,"

"We got a problem,"

"What's that?"

"Shawna is now is in pro wrestling,"

"Yes I seen her on there she is great talker so,"

"Some of her co workers been asking is she related to Matt and Jeff,"

"Yes did you tell her that you are their step brother?"

"No,"

"Why not tell her she needs to know you want to tell her yes I made a mistake and slept with him but still we did fine and um you are married to a wonderful woman,"

"Momma you know Jeff and Matt don't know about me,"

"Will now is a good time to let it all out,"

"Momma they will never forgive me and Shawna than have to choose to …"

"Why would Shawna have to choose?"

"The guy she is dating use to be Matt best friend but he slept with his long time girlfriend and it got pretty ugly they not best friend no more,"

"Will if I was her I would just stay with this Adam guy she is with,"

"It might cost problem at her …listen momma they all here step for Ryan have a happy new year momma,"

"You too son please it's for the best she needs to know,"

"Not tonight but I will tell her,"

"Tell me what daddy,"

"That was grandmom she wanted me to tell you Happy Year and to be careful in the ring,"

"Oh okay,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you alright,"

"I am doing fine great couldn't be better,"

"Oh okay come on than we about to start the party,"

The music was playing and everyone was having a good time Todd, Tracey, Terry, and Todd new girlfriend Angelina all came there and everyone hug everyone and they all had a good time and a hour before the count down Adam ask to speak to Shawna parents.

"Jason and Karen I want know what you think of me,"

"You a great guy I never seen Shawna so happy and she doing great in wrestling which I was little surprise because she didn't watched like her brothers did and.."

"Adam you are older than my little princess she the baby and I don't want to see her hurt now you have to make sure that's what you want I don't want her to be another notch in your belt,"

"Would you have a problem with her moving in with me?"

"That's really up to her but I think she still little old fashion so she would not do that," Jason said "But I got a feeling there is more you want to ask her,"

Adam smile at Jason and Karen and took out the ring show them to his future in laws and Karen took the box and really look at the ring smile at.

"This is really nice she going to love it,"

"I know Tracy help me with it and I want to asks her if that's okay with you guys,"

"Honey go see what's going on I need to talk to Adam about something,"

"I'll go see what she doing,"

"Adam has a seat want a drink,"

"Thank you," Adam said taking the drink. "What's on your mind?"

"I love my family but what I am about to tell you Shawna don't know about this yet and I don't know if I have the balls to tell her or anyone else in my family,"

"Okay why you tell me for,"

"It has something to do with your two co workers that happen to be…"

"Dad is everything okay mom said you and Adam was talking what's going on,"

"Everything is okay sweetheart we just having a chat your dad is picking my brain on what's going to happen next that's all,"

"Oh okay will I am sorry to come in here like that I am going to see what everyone else is doing,"

"That's okay baby girl,"

"I'll see ya later,"

"Yes you will,"

"Jason what is going on?"

"Nothing dear we just talking I will tell you later,"

"Alright,"

"Now where I was oh yeah like I was saying Matthew Moore Hardy and Jeffery Nero Hardy are my step brothers and I want you to know what ever happen between you and my brother I hope it don't ruin you and Shawna relationship but he hardhead like our father but I do like you and I want you to go ahead and ask Shawna I deal with Matt and Jeff and Gilbert later but right now its about how you feel for my little girl.

"I, I don't know what to say but you have to tell Shawna first before I ask her she might not want to because she is good friends with Jeff and I am shock what you told me thank you for telling me but I think you should tell your family first than me ,"

"That's a little strange of me I know but I don't think…"

"Dad you and Adam done talking,"

"Yeah we are done for now sweetie stay here your dad needs tell you something,"

"Dad is everything alright,"

"Have seat Shawna,"

"I am going to go see how Terry doing he is giving up drinking again make sure he isn't drinking," Adam said leaving the room. "I love you Shawna,"

"Love you too Adam dad what the hell is going on,"

"I should had told all of you this along time ago but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you all this I think we should have a family meeting I know your brother isn't home from the war but need tell all of you this so in morning we going to have a –a family meeting,"

"Daddy is you okay are sick or anything,"

"I am fine it is a family secret I need to tell all of you that's all,"

"Alright but what you want to talk to me about now,"

"That I am so proud of you and how you handling yourself in the wrestling business and that what ever I tell you tomorrow I hope everything at work still stay the same,"

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad and I think all of us can handle it,"

"Yeah you will,"

Than it was near the count down hour Adam made up his mind and go ahead and do it he love this morning more than life and would love to be in her life forever as well his and the count down started when Adam pull Shawna to the side.

"Why is everyone acting weird tonight?"

"I need to talk to you,"

"It is about to strake midnight tell me after the ball comes down,"

"No sweetie I need to tell you now hear me out,"

"Fine makes it quick,"

"Okay here it goes where is my lady?  
With her patients, her understanding...

Where is my baby?  
with her the glow, so enchanting...  
Where is my lover?  
So sweet, like candy...

Where is my Queen?  
With her love...outstanding.

I think you know.  
I think you know.

Where's my lady?  
Who has my back through it all...?

Where's my baby?  
Who saves me before I slip and fall...?

Where's my lover?  
Who knows when I need it raw...?

"Its getting near the time come Adam and Shawna," Her mom said

"10" everyone said

Where's my queen?  
Standing so proud and tall.

"9" everyone said

I think you know.  
I think you know.

"8" everyone said

Where is my lady?  
Who I will keep around for a while...

"7" everyone said

Where's my baby?  
With her, adorable, flawless smile...

"6" everyone said

Where is my lover?  
With her sexy lips, her sexy style...

"5" everyone said

Where is my queen?

"4" everyone said

With whom I will someday walk down the isle.

"3"

I think you know.

"2"

I think you know what I am saying is Shawna Ashley Hardy will you marry me,"

"1 HAPPY NEW YEARS," Everyone said


End file.
